The invention relates to alkaline hard surface cleaning and disinfecting compositions providing a protective layer for water and stain repellency.
Cleaning compositions are commercially important products and enjoy a wide field of utility in assisting in the removal of dirt and grime from surfaces, especially those characterized as useful with xe2x80x9chard surfacesxe2x80x9d. Hard surfaces are those which are frequently encountered in lavatories such as toilets, shower stalls, bathtubs, bidets, sinks, etc., as well as countertops, walls, floors, etc. In such lavatory environment, various forms of undesirable residues are known to form, particularly xe2x80x9csoap scum stainsxe2x80x9d. Soap scum stains are residues of fatty acid soaps such as those are based on alkali salts of low fatty acids, which precipitate in hard water due to the presence of metal salts therein, leaving an undesirable residue upon such surfaces.
The prior art has suggested many compositions which are directed to the cleaning of such hard water and soap scum stains. (xe2x80x9cSoap scumxe2x80x9d is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9climescalexe2x80x9d in Europe.) Many of these are acidic, aqueous compositions which include one or more detersive surfactants. A limited number of these compositions, in addition to a detersive benefit, also provide a germicidal or sanitizing effect to the hard surfaces being treated. While these acidic aqueous compositions are effective in the removal of hard water stains, they also may be particularly detrimental to so-called xe2x80x9cEuropean porcelainxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEuropean enamelxe2x80x9d hard surfaces. Such surfaces are known to be particularly sensitive to acidic compositions, especially acidic compositions characterized in having a low pH (less than pH=4). Thus, the use of acidic compositions are typically not compatible with such xe2x80x9cEuropean porcelainxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEuropean enamelxe2x80x9d hard surfaces.
Many of these prior art compositions also suffer from the shortcoming in that they do not provide any significant long term cleaning or sanitizing benefit to the treated hard surfaces as they are easily rinsed away with water, and thus are not retained on the treated hard surface. It would be desirable to provide a hard surface cleaning and/or disinfecting composition which is effective in the removal of soap scum stains from hard surfaces and which also provide a long term cleaning or sanitizing benefit. While such a formulation would be desirable, such is not easy to produce. While it is known that polymers and film forming materials can be utilized to give a hard surface a protective layer, (i.e., acrylates, urethanes and silanes,) such materials are usually not compatible with chelating agents, quaternary ammonium salts, or in non-neutral pH conditions (i.e., alkaline) that are known to be advantageous for cleaning and disinfecting of hard surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a real and continuing need in the art for improved hard surface treatment compositions which provide a cleaning or disinfecting benefit, (preferably both) and which form a film on the treated surface to provide a residual protective benefit.
There is a further need in the art for an improved hard surface treatment composition which is effective for the removal of soap scum stains from so-called such xe2x80x9cEuropean porcelainxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEuropean enamelxe2x80x9d hard surfaces.
It is therefore among the objects of the invention to provide an aqueous alkaline hard surface treatment composition which provides a cleaning benefit (particularly useful against soap scum stains or a disinfecting benefit which also forms a film or surface coating on the treated hard surfaces. This film or surface coating provides the benefit of water or stain repellency to the treated hard surface, or provides the benefit of residual disinfection to the treated hard surface, but preferably provides both benefits.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a readily pourable and readily pumpable cleaning composition which features the benefits described above.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for cleaning or sanitization of hard surfaces, which process comprises the steps of providing the composition as outlined above, and applying an effective amount to a hard surface.
These and other objects of the invention will be more apparent from a reading of the specification and of the claims attached.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an aqueous, alkaline hard surface cleaning composition which provides a cleaning benefit or disinfecting benefit (preferably both benefits) to a hard surface. The composition comprises the following constituents:
(a) a film-forming, organosilicone quaternary ammonium compound;
(b) at least one zwitterionic amine oxide surfactant;
(c) at least one nonionic surfactant;
(d) at least one organic solvent; and,
(e) optionally, at least one amphoteric surfactant;
(f) water.
wherein the aqueous compositions are at an alkaline pH, preferably a pH of 8 or greater, and wherein the aqueous compositions may be characterized as forming a film or surface coating which provides the benefit of water or stain repellency to the treated hard surface, or provides the benefit of residual disinfection to the treated hard surface, but preferably provides both benefits.
The compositions described above may include one or more further optional constituents including but not limited to further non-aqueous (organic) solvents, pH buffering agents, perfumes, perfume carriers, colorants, hydrotropes, germicides, fungicides, further antimicrobial compounds including quaternary ammonium compounds such as di(C1-C3alkyl)di(short chain alkyl) quaternary ammonium compounds, anti-oxidants, anti-corrosion agents, etc.
The compositions according to the invention are largely aqueous, and are readily pourable and pumpable. The preferred compositions all exhibit good storage stability.
Preferably the inventive compositions are highly alkaline in nature, and more preferably are at a pH of at least 10 and higher, especially at a pH of 12 and higher.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inventive compositions may be characterized as also forming a film or surface coating on the treated hard surfaces. This film or surface coating provides the benefit of water or stain repellency to the treated hard surface, or provides the benefit of residual disinfection to the treated hard surface, but preferably provides both such benefits.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inventive composition is also essentially free of conventional chelating agents such as ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, N-hydroxyethylethylenediamine triacetic acid, nitrilotriacetic acid, diethylene triamine pentaacetic acid, and their water soluble salts, especially the alkali metal salts and particularly the sodium salts. The composition is also essentially free of certain conventional additives such as gluconic acid, tartartic acid, citric acid, oxalic acid, lactic acid.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for cleaning or sanitization of hard surfaces, which process comprises the steps of providing the composition as outlined above, and applying an effective amount to a hard surface requiring such cleaning and/or sanitization.
The compositions of the present invention provide excellent cleaning efficacy of soap scum stains on hard surfaces, as well as providing water repellency, and soap scum stain removal benefits. At the same time, the preferred compositions of the present invention provide disinfecting efficacy to hard surfaces, while imparting a film or surface coating, which acts as a barrier to repel water and facilitate the reduction or prevention of further soap scum on said hard surfaces.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.
The alkaline, aqueous compositions according to the invention comprise (a) a film-forming, organosilicone quaternary ammonium compound. Such compounds desirably also exhibit antimicrobial activity, especially on hard surfaces.
Specific examples of organosilicone quaternary ammonium salts that may be used in the compositions of this invention include organosilicone derivatives of the following ammonium salts: di-isobutylcresoxyethoxyethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, di-isobutylphenoxyethoxyethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, myristyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride, myristyl picolinium chloride, N-ethyl morpholinium chloride, laurylisoquinolinium bromide, alkyl imidazolinium chloride, benzalkonium chloride, cetyl pyridinium chloride, coconut dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, stearyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, alkyl diethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium bromide, di-isobutyl phenoxyethoxyethyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, di-isobutylphenoxyethoxyethyl dimethyl alkyl ammonium chloride, methyl-dodecylbenzyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, cetyl trimethyl ammonium bromide, octadecyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide, cetyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide, octadec-9-enyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide, dioctyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, dodecyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, octadecyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, octadecyl trimethyl ammonium bromide, hexadecyl trimethyl ammonium iodide, octyl trimethyl ammonium fluoride, and mixtures thereof. Other water dispersible salts, such as the acetates, sulfates, nitrates and phosphates, are effective in place of the halides, but the chlorides and bromides are preferred. The silicone group is preferably substituted with alkyl ethers. Preferred alkyl ethers are short carbon chain ethers such as methoxy and ethoxy substituents.
Examples of particularly preferred film-forming, organosilicone quaternary ammonium compounds which find use in the present inventive compositions include those which may be represented by the structure: 
wherein:
R1 and R2 each independently represents short chain alkyl or alkenyl groups, preferably C1-C8 alkyl or alkenyl groups;
R3 represents a C11-C22 alkyl group; and
X represents a salt forming counterion, especially a halogen.
Preferred short chain alkyl substituents for R1 are methyl and ethyl. Preferred short chain alkyl substituents for R2 are straight chain links of methylene groups consisting of from 1 to 4 members. Preferred R3 substituents are straight chain links of methylene groups consisting of from 11 to 22 members. Preferred halogens for X are chloride and bromide. More preferably, both R1 and R2 are methyl.
A particularly preferred and commercially available film-forming, organosilicone quaternary ammonium compound useful in the inventive compositions is AEM(copyright) 5772 or AEM(copyright) 5700(from Aegis Environmental Co., Midland, Mich.). Both of these materials are described as being 3-(trimethoxysilyl)propyloctadecyldimethylammonium chloride AEM(copyright) 5700 and is sold as a 42% by weight active solution of the compound in a water/methanol mixture, while AEM(copyright) 5772is sold as a 72% by weight active solution of the compound in a water/methanol mixture.
The film-forming, organosilicone quaternary ammonium compounds are desirably present in the inventive compositions in amounts of from 0.01 to 1.0% by weight, preferably in amounts of from 0.05 to 0.9%wt., and most preferably from 0.1 to 0.7% by weight, based on the total weight of the aqueous composition of which it forms a part.
The compositions of the invention also contain (b) at least one zwitterionic surfactant compound, which is compatible with the (a) film-forming, organosilicone quaternary ammonium compound. This zwitterionic surfactant is most preferably an amine oxide compound. Useful amine oxides may be defined as one or more of the following of the four general classes:
(1) Alkyl di (lower alkyl) amine oxides in which the alkyl group has about 6-24, and preferably 8-18, carbon atoms and can be straight or branched chain, saturated or unsaturated. The lower alkyl groups include from 1 to 7 carbon atoms, but preferably each include 1-3 carbon atoms. Examples include octyldimethylamine oxide, lauryldimethylamine oxide, myristyldimethylamine oxide, and those in which the alkyl group is a mixture of different amine oxides, such as dimethylcocoamineoxide, dimethyl(hydrogenated tallow)amine oxide, and myristyl/palmityldimethylamine oxide;
(2) Alkyl di(hydroxy lower alkyl)amine oxides in which the alkyl group has about 6-22, and preferably 8-18, carbon atoms and can be straight or branched chain, saturated or unsaturated. Examples include bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)cocoamine oxide, bis-(2-hydroxyethyl) tallowamine oxide; and bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)stearylamine oxide;
(3) Alkylamidopropyl di(lower alkyl) amine oxides in which the alkyl group has about 10-20, and preferably 12-16, carbon atoms and can be straight or branched chain, saturated or unsaturated. Examples are cocoamidopropyldimethylamine oxide and tallowamidopropyldimethylamine oxide; and
(4) Alkylmorpholine oxides in which the alkyl group has about 10-20, and preferably 12-16, carbon atoms and can be straight or branched chain, saturated or unsaturated.
The preferred amine oxides are those which may be represented by the structure: 
wherein
each R1 independently is a straight chained C1-C4 alkyl group, preferably both R1 are methyl groups; and
R2 is a straight chained C6-C22 alkyl group, preferably a C6-C16 alkyl group, and most preferably is a C8-10 alkyl group, especially a C8 alkyl group;
Each of the alkyl groups may be linear or branched, but preferably are linear. Most preferably the amine oxide constituent is lauryldimethylamine oxide. Technical grade mixtures of two or more amine oxides may be used, wherein amine oxides of varying chain lengths of the R2 group. Preferably, the amine oxides used in the present invention include R2 groups which comprise at least 50%wt., preferably at least 75%wt., of C8 alkyl group.
Exemplary and preferred amine oxide compounds include N-alkyldimethylamine oxides, particularly octyldimethylamine oxides as well as lauryldimethylamine oxide. These amine oxide compounds are available as surfactants from McIntyre Group Ltd. under the name Mackamine(copyright) C-8 which is described as a 40% by weight active solution of octyldimethylamine oxide, as well as from Stepan Co., under the trade name Ammonyx(copyright) LO which is described to be as a 30%wt. active solution of lauryldimethylamine oxide.
The compositions of the present invention contain from 0.05 to 5% by weight of the zwitterionic amine oxide compound. Desirably the amine oxide compound is present on amounts of from 0.1 to 2.5%wt., more desirably form from 0.5 to 2.0%wt. of the present inventive compositions.
The compositions of the present invention further include (c) a nonionic surfactant. Suitable nonionic surfactants include, inter alia, condensation products of alkylene oxide groups with an organic hydrophobic compound, such as an aliphatic compound or with an alkyl aromatic compound. The nonionic synthetic organic detergents generally are the condensation products of an organic aliphatic or alkyl aromatic hydrophobic compound and hydrophilic ethylene oxide groups. Practically any hydrophobic compound having a carboxy, hydroxy, amido, or amino group with a free hydrogen attached to the nitrogen can be condensed with ethylene oxide or with the polyhydration product thereof, polyethylene glycol, to form a water soluble nonionic detergent. Further, the length of the polyethenoxy hydrophobic and hydrophilic elements may be varied to adjust these properties.
One example of such a nonionic surfactant is the condensation product of one mole of an alkylphenol having an alkyl group containing from 6 to 12 carbon atoms with from about 5 to 25 moles of an alkylene oxide. Another example of such a nonionic surfactant is the condensation product of one mole of an aliphatic alcohol which may be a primary, secondary or tertiary alcohol having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms with from 1 to about 10 moles of alkylene oxide. Preferred alkylene oxides are ethylene oxides or propylene oxides or mixtures thereof.
Preferred nonionic surfactants include primary and secondary linear and branched alcohol ethoxylates based on C10-C16 alcohols and having from 3 to 10 moles of ethoxylation per mole of alcohol. Particularly preferred nonionic surfactants are C11 linear primary alcohol ethoxylates averaging about 9 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol. These surfactants are available, for example, under the commercial name of Neodol 1-9, (from Shell Chemical Company, Houston, Tex.), or in the Genapol(copyright) series of linear alcohol ethoxylates, particularly Genapol(copyright) 26-L-60 or Genapol(copyright) 26-L-80 (from Clariant Corp., Charlotte, N.C.). A further class of nonionic surfactants which are advantageously present in the inventive compositions are those presently marketed under the Genapol(copyright) trade name. Particularly useful are those in the Genapol(copyright) xe2x80x9c26-Lxe2x80x9d series which include for example: C12-16 linear alcohols condensed with 1 mole of ethylene oxide (Genapol(copyright) 24-L-3); C12-16 linear alcohols condensed with 1.6 moles of ethylene oxide (Genapol(copyright) 26-L-1.6); C12-16 linear alcohols condensed with 2 moles of ethylene oxide (Genapol(copyright) 26-L-2); C12-16 linear alcohols condensed with 3 moles of ethylene oxide (Genapol(copyright) 26-L-3); C12-16 linear alcohols condensed with 5 moles of ethylene oxide (Genapol(copyright) 26-L-5); as well as C12-16 linear alcohols condensed with varying amounts of ethylene oxide to provide specific cloud points of the surfactant (i.e., Genapol(copyright) 26-L-60, Genapol(copyright) 26-L-60N, and Genapol(copyright) 26-L-98N). These materials are commercially available from a variety of sources, including Clariant Corp. (Charlotte, N.C.).
It is to be understood that nonionic surfactants other than those described above may also be used. By way of illustration, and not by way of limitation, examples include secondary C12 to C15 alcohol ethoxylates, including those which have from about 3 to about 10 moles of ethoxylation. Such are available in the Tergitol(copyright) series of nonionic surfactants (Union Carbide Corp., Danbury, Conn.), particularly those in the Tergitol(copyright) xe2x80x9c15-S-xe2x80x9dseries. Further exemplary nonionic surfactants include linear primary C11 to C15 alcohol ethoxylates, including those which have from about 3 to about 10 moles of ethoxylation. Such are available in the Neodol(copyright) series of nonionic surfactants (Shell Chemical Co.)
The compositions of the invention contain from 0.05 to 1.5% by weight of a nonionic surfactant, based on the weight of the surfactant as a whole. Preferably, the compositions contain from 0.1 to 1.0% by weight of a nonionic surfactant. Most preferably, the compositions contain from 0.15 to 0.5% by weight of a nonionic surfactant, based on the weight of the compositions as a whole.
The compositions of the invention also comprise (d) an organic solvent constituent. Preferred organic solvents are those which show some solubility in water. Included among these are substituted hydrocarbons, especially those substituted with oxygen or nitrogen. Preferred classes of solvents with these characteristics are alcohols, amines, amides, esters and ethers.
Useful organic solvents are those which are at least partially water-miscible such as alcohols, water-miscible ethers (e.g. diethylene glycol diethylether, diethylene glycol dimethylether, propylene glycol dimethylether), water-miscible glycol ether (e.g. propylene glycol monomethylether, propylene glycol monoethylether, propylene glycol monopropylether, propylene glycol monobutylether, ethylene glycol monobutylether, dipropylene glycol monomethylether, diethyleneglycol monobutylether), lower esters of monoalkylethers of ethylene glycol or propylene glycol (e.g. propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate) which are commercially available from various sources including: Union Carbide (Danbury, Conn.), Dow Chemical Co.(Midland, Mich.), and Eastman Chemical Co. (Kingsport, Tenn.). Mixtures of one or more of these organic solvents can also be used. Preferred as solvents in this invention are the glycol ethers having the general structure RaO-Rb-OH, wherein Ra is an alkoxy of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, or aryloxy of at least 6carbon atoms, and Rb is an ether condensate of propylene glycol and/or ethylene glycol having from 1 to 10 glycol monomer units. Preferred are glycol ethers having 1 to 5 glycol monomer units. These are C3-C20 glycol ethers. Examples of more preferred solvents include propylene glycol methyl ether, dipropylene glycol methyl ether, tripropylene glycol methyl ether, propylene glycol isobutyl ether, ethylene glycol methyl ether, ethylene glycol ethyl ether, ethylene glycol butyl ether, diethylene glycol phenyl ether, propylene glycol phenyl ether, and mixtures thereof. These materials include those available in the DOWANOL(trademark) glycol ether series (Dow Chemical Co., Midland Mich.), or the CARBITOL(copyright) series (Union Carbide Corp.) or the ARCOSOLV(copyright) series (ARCO Chemical Corp.). More preferably employed as the solvent is one or more solvents of the group consisting of: propylene glycol n-propyl ether, dipropylene glycol n-propyl ether, propylene glycol n-butyl ether, dipropylene glycol n-propyl ether, ethylene glycol n-butyl ether, diethylene glycol n-butyl ether, and mixtures thereof. Most preferably, the solvent is a diethylene glycol n-butyl ether [also recognized by the names 2-(2-butoxyethoxy)ethanol, butoxydiglycol and diethylene glycol monobutyl ether] having the formula: C4H9OCH2CH2OCH2CH2OH, and is available, for example, in the DOWANOL(trademark) glycol ether series as DOWANOL DB diethylene glycol n-butyl ether.
The compositions of the invention contain from 0.1 to 10% by weight of the organic solvent, based on the total weight of the inventive compositions. Preferably, the organic solvent constituent is present from 1 to 8% by weight, more preferably from 2 to 7% by weight.
Optionally, but in certain cases desirably, the inventive compositions include (e) at least one amphoteric surfactant. By way of example, these include the salts of higher alkyl beta-amino propionic acids, e.g., sodium N-lauryl beta-alanine; the higher alkyl substituted betaines, such as lauryl dimethylammonium acetic acid; as well as amphoteric surfactants of the the imidazoline type exemplified by the disodium salt of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-(carboxymethyl)-2-(hendecyl)-4,5-dihydroimidazolinium hydroxide. An exemplary an preferred amphoteric surfactant is lauramidopropionic acid, which is commerically available in the DERIPHAT series (ex Henkel) or MACKAM series (ex McIntyre Group Inc.) of amphoteric surfactants. When present, they may comprise up to 5%wt. of the inventive compositions.
The compositions are largely aqueous in nature, and comprise as a farther necessary constituent (f) water. Water is added to order to provide to 100% by weight of the compositions of the invention, and comprises at least 80% of the compositions, preferably at least 85% of the compositions. The water may be tap water, but is preferably distilled and is more preferably deionized water. If the water is tap water, it is preferably substantially free of any undesirable impurities such as organics or inorganics, especially minerals salts which are present in hard water which may undesirably interfere with the operation of the constituents present in the aqueous compositions according to the invention.
As discussed previously, the inventive compositions may comprise one or more conventional optional additives. By way of non-limiting example, these include: pH adjusting agents and pH buffers including organic and inorganic salts; non-aqueous solvents, perfumes and perfume carriers; optical brighteners; coloring agents such as dyes and pigments; opacifying agents; hydrotropes; antifoaming agents; viscosity modifying agents such as thickeners; enzymes; anti-spotting agents; anti-oxidants; and anti-corrosion agents. These ingredients may be present in any combination and in any suitable amount that is sufficient for imparting the desired properties to the compositions, but it is to be understood that, in accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention, the inventive compositions are essentially free of conventional chelating agents. These one or more conventional optional additives, when present, should be present in minor amounts, preferably in total comprising less than about 5% by weight of the compositions, and desirably less than about 3%wt.
The compositions of the invention show excellent efficacy at high pHs. The inventive compositions desirably have a pH of at least 10 or higher, more desirably a pH of 12 or higher. This may be attained by the use of pH-adjusting constituents, which may be any material which is effective in adding to the alkalinity of the inventive compositions. By way of non-limiting examples, useful pH adjusting constituents include inorganic bases such as alkali metal (preferably sodium or potassium) salts of the hydroxide, carbonate, and other suitable ions. Preferably, the basic pH-adjusting constituents are chosen from sodium or potassium hydroxide and sodium or potassium carbonate. The compositions of the invention may contain one or more of such constituents. Other inorganic bases not specifically elucidated here may also be used. The basic pH-adjusting constituent is desirably present in the compositions of the invention from about 0.2 to 10% by weight, based on the weight of the pH-adjusting agents as a whole. Preferably, the compositions contain from 0.5 to 7% by weight of a basic pH-adjusting constituent. Most preferably, the compositions contain from 1 to 4% by weight of a basic pH-adjusting agent, based on the weight of the compositions as a whole.
As an optional constituent, it may be desirable to include one or more further compounds to provide an additional sanitizing or antimicrobial effect. Exemplary antimicrobial compounds including quaternary ammonium compounds such as di(C1-C3alkyl)di(short chain alkyl) quaternary ammonium compounds. These further quaternary ammonium compounds include those which have the structural formula: 
wherein R2 and R3 are the same or different C8-C12alkyl groups, or R2 is C12-16alkyl, C8-18alkylethoxy, C8-18alkylphenylethoxy and R3 is benzyl, and X is a halide, for example chloride, bromide or iodide, or methosulfate. The alkyl groups recited in R2 and R3 may be straight-chained or branched, but are preferably substantially linear.
Preferred for use as the further quaternary ammonium compounds which provide additional sanitizing or antimicrobial effects are: di-isobutylcresoxyethoxyethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, di-isobutylphenoxyethoxyethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, myristyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride, myristyl picolinium chloride, N-ethyl morpholinium chloride, laurylisoquinolinium bromide, alkyl imidazolinium chloride, benzalkonium chloride, cetyl pyridinium chloride, coconut dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, stearyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, alkyl diethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium bromide, di-isobutyl phenoxyethoxyethyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, di-isobutylphenoxyethoxyethyl dimethyl alkyl ammonium chloride, methyl-dodecylbenzyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, cetyl trimethyl ammonium bromide, octadecyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide, cetyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide, octadec-9-enyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide, dioctyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, dodecyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, octadecyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, octadecyl trimethyl ammonium bromide, hexadecyl trimethyl ammonium iodide, octyl trimethyl ammonium fluoride, and mixtures thereof. Other water dispersible salts, such as the acetates, sulfates, nitrates and phosphates, are effective in place of the halides, but the chlorides and bromides are preferred.
When present, these further quaternary ammonium compounds providing additional sanitizing or antimicrobial effects may be present in any effective amount, and when present are usually present in an amount of from 0.001-2%wt., more preferably from 0.01-1%wt., based on the total weight of the composition. Most preferably, when such further quaternary ammonium compounds are included, they are present in an amount of at least about 200 parts per million in the aqueous compositions of which they form a part.
Such materials are known to the art, including those described in McCutcheon""s Emulsifiers and Detergents (Vol.1), McCutcheon""s Functional Materials (Vol.2 ), North American Edition, 1991; Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd Ed., Vol. 22, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. For any particular composition, such optional ingredients should be compatible with the other ingredients present.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provides an aqueous, alkaline hard surface cleaning composition which provides a cleaning benefit or disinfecting benefit (preferably both benefits) to a hard surface. The composition comprises, but preferably consists essentially of, the following constituents:
(a) 0.01 to 1.0%wt. of a film-forming, organosilicone quaternary ammonium compound;
(b) 0.05 to 5%wt. of at least one zwitterionic amine oxide surfactant;
(c) 0.05 to 1.5%wt. of at least one nonionic surfactant;
(d) 0.1 to 10%wt. of at least one organic solvent;
(e) 0-5%wt. of amphoteric surfactant;
(f) 80-100%wt. water; and,
(g) 0-5%wt. of one or more optional constituents;
wherein the aqueous compositions are at an alkaline pH, preferably at a pH of 10 or more, and wherein the aqueous compositions may be characterized as forming a film or surface coating which provides the benefit of water or stain repellency to the treated hard surface, or provides the benefit of residual disinfection to the treated hard surface, but preferably provides both benefits.
The aqueous compositions according to the invention are desirably provided as a ready to use product which may be directly applied to a hard surface. Hard surfaces which are to be particularly denoted are lavatory fixtures and lavatory appliances (toilets, bidets, shower stalls, bathtubs and bathing appliances), wall and flooring surfaces especially those which include refractory materials and the like. Further hard surfaces which are particularly denoted are those associated with kitchen environments and other environments associated with food preparation. Hard surfaces also include those associated with hospital environments, medical laboratories and medical treatment environments. Such hard surfaces described above are to be understood as being recited by way of illustration and not by way of limitation.
The aqueous compositions according to the invention are particularly useful in the treatment of hard surfaces wherein soap scum is prone to occur, particularly hard surfaces associated with lavatories, including lavatory fixtures and appliances.
The compositions according to the invention can be desirably provided as ready to use products in manually operated spray dispensing containers, or may be supplied as aerosol type products discharged from a pressurized aerosol container. Known art propellants such as liquid propellants based on chloroflurocarbons or propellants of the non-liquid form, i.e., pressurized gases, including carbon dioxide, air, nitrogen, as well as others, may be used, even though it is realized that the former chloroflurocarbons are not generally desirable due to environmental considerations.
The composition according to the invention is ideally suited for use in a consumer xe2x80x9cspray and wipexe2x80x9d application. In such an application, the consumer generally applies an effective amount of the cleaning composition using a pump and within a few moments thereafter, wipes off the treated area with a rag, towel, or sponge, usually a disposable paper towel or sponge. In certain applications, however, especially where undesirable stain deposits are heavy, the cleaning composition according to the invention may be left on the stained area until it has effectively loosened the stain deposits after which it may then be wiped off, rinsed off, or otherwise removed. For particularly heavy deposits of such undesired stains, multiple applications may be used. It is also to be understood that longer residence time of the inventive compositions on a hard surface may be required in order to attain greater degrees of cleaning or sanitization. Where thorough sanitization is a primary consideration, it may be desired to apply the inventive compositions to the hard surface being treated and to permit the composition to remain on the hard surface for several minutes (2-10 min.) prior to rinsing or wiping the composition from the hard surface. It is also contemplated that the inventive compositions be applied to a hard surface without subsequently wiping or rinsing the treated hard surface.
Whereas the compositions of the present invention are intended to be used in the types of liquid forms described above, nothing in this specification shall be understood as to limit the use of said compositions with a further amount of water to form a cleaning solution. In such a proposed diluted cleaning solution, the greater the proportion of water added to form said cleaning dilution, the greater may be the reduction of the rate and/or efficacy of the inventive composition. Accordingly, longer residence times upon the surface and/or the usage of greater amounts may be necessitated. Conversely, nothing in the specification shall be also understood to limit the forming of a xe2x80x9csuper-concentratedxe2x80x9d cleaning composition based upon the composition described above. Such super-concentrated ingredient compositions are essentially the same as the cleaning compositions described above except in that they include a lesser amount of water.
The following examples below illustrate exemplary and preferred formulations of the concentrate composition according to the instant invention. It is to be understood that these examples are presented by means of illustration only and that further useful formulations fall within the scope of this invention and the claims may be readily produced by one skilled in the art without deviating from the scope and spirit of the invention.
Throughout this specification and in the accompanying claims, weight percents of any constituent are to be understood as the weight percent of the active portion of the referenced constituent, unless otherwise indicated.